Behind Closed Doors
by Glamagirl
Summary: After the things he said to her on Raw, AJ takes a look back at her strained relationship with Punk and wonders where it went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story; the characters belong only to themselves and/or the WWE. Also, the situation I try to portray here is just a product of my imagination so please don't sue…

**A/N:** Alright, so I've noticed that AJ/Punk is a pairing that is both popular and hated at the same time around the wrestling fan-fic world; I was indifferent to the whole thing even though I could see the potential AND the reasons why they are disliked by some… but last night… damn, last night I got a new and very insistent muse (who btw is kind of psycho crazy) and well, I spent the day feeling very inspired to write. This will be a short story rated M, so if you know me you know the drill, language and explicit adult situations on next chapter. Other than that you only need to know that this takes place in present time and I'll have some flashbacks too. Anyway, hope you enjoy ;)

**XxXxXxXxX**

Staring blankly at the reflection staring back at her through the huge mirror hanging from the wall of her hotel bathroom, AJ Lee crooked her head to the side and blinked her big expressionless eyes slowly.

She has been standing like that for the good part of the last ten minutes, unmoving… barely breathing… feeling both empty and broken in places nobody could physically reach to heal her.

It was… she was feeling as if her heart has been ripped out of her chest to be broken into a million pieces and as a consequence, she has turned into an empty shell.

Nodding and blinking more forcefully, the young woman straightened her head and watched as a lone tear leaked out of the brown pools of her eyes. Yes, yes… that was exactly what happened and she could see it taking place in her head as if she was reading it out of a comic.

He took her heart out, threw it to the floor so it could be stomped under unmerciful boots and then, what was left was tossed to the winds never to been seen again.

Snorting bitterly, Raw's General Manager shook her head and wiped angrily at her tearful eyes. "He turned you into the Tin Woodman; well, the Tin Woodwoman and now you need to find a new heart. You can't let him go away with it." She whispered to the mirror, almost as if the AJ standing opposite to her was an entirely different being.

But no, she was well aware that there was only one AJ and the one and only AJ, hated CM Punk with everything she had.

"How could he do that to me? How could he… how could he said those things in front of everybody?" Shutting her eyes, the petit brunette closed her hands into fists and slammed them against the vanity. "Ahhh, I hate him!"

After screaming that last statement out of the top of her lungs, she turned around in a fury and with a speed that would be hard to believe, she ran out the bathroom, yanked a lamp out of the nightstand and with a brutal grunt, she threw it with all her force against the wall.

The result of this action was the one she was hoping for, the lamp shattered with the impact and the broken pieces fell to the carpeted floor.

Watching this, the polemical WWE Diva turned General Manager allowed her body to fall in a heap on the floor and unable to help it, a broken sob escaped her lips.

"I hate you." She chocked between tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks, thinking that this new feeling boiling in her entrails towards Punk hadn't always been there… no, quite the contrary, she has loved him so much that she even…

Not that it mattered, not when that was so long ago. But if she just closed her eyes she could get lost in a past time where everything was perfect and that's what she did, getting sucked in one of her more cherished memories of him…

XxXxXx

_**July-1-12**_

Shifting the weight of her body from one foot to another, the WWE Diva known as AJ Lee grinned sheepishly as she saw CM Punk walk out the junior suite where he was staying for the night.

"Punk, hey Punk!" Jumping out of excitement, the small woman yelped while walking towards him as fast as she could.

Now, if she would let her acts be guided by her impulses, she would have run to him, but she didn't want to look like an eager little girl crushing on him so she just walked, her lips breaking into a huge grin as her eyes drank from his appearance.

"Hey… AJ." Punk replied in a grimace, not exactly looking ecstatic at the fact that she has been stalking his door with high hopes of seeing him. "What's up?"

Unaware of the way the WWE Champion ran his fingers through his hair while looking around for a way out, AJ's grin got even wider and she shrugged sweetly. "Not much; I was just passing by and wondered about what you were doing."

Punk snorted at that, scratching his head a bit harder and tilting his face down so his olive green eyes could stare right into her own eyes. "Passing by or stalking?"

"Passing by-" She breathed out dreamily, feeling more than enamored for that man.

After saying that, the former NXT contestant compulsively rose on her tip toes and then allowed her Converses to fall flat against the floor. Punk… she just loved the way he looked at her; it made her feel as if there was an invasion of butterflies' fluttering inside her stomach and that made her feel giddy.

She didn't know what it was, but looking at him always made her feel like that. He was just perfect. From his careless dark hair, his always amused eyes and the way his lips curved into that crooked grin he had reserved for her… she just loved everything about him.

She was even digging his facial hair and sometimes she would space-out daydreaming about how it would feel like tickling her own face if he ever kissed her.

To say a long story short, she was simply infatuated with him and she didn't know how to hide it anymore.

"So what are you doing, are you going out?" She asked and as soon as the words were out, she slapped her forehead. "Of course you are going out, I mean if not you would be inside and not out here, right?"

Opening his mouth and then clasping it shut forcefully, Punk snorted and moved his eyes away from her. "I was just going to the vending machine for a Diet Pepsi;" Once he said that, he looked back at her. "Did you know that there's a whole mini bar in that room and nothing but booze in it?"

Laughing as if he just made the funniest joke in the world, AJ threw her head back and shook her head. "Don't you hate that? But anyway; what a coincidence, I was also going to the vending machine…"

"Really? Are you staying on this same floor?" Punk asked suspiciously as he started to walk towards the vending machine.

"Kind of. I'm always close to a vending machine in case I get thirsty… or something." Shrugging, AJ followed him, feeling glad that she had some spare change in her shorts' pockets because she didn't want to look dumb in front of him.

Besides it would look weird to him…

Once they were both in front of the vending, Punk got his soda and she fumbled in her pocket to take out some coins to get the same as him. After that, they were both drinking their Diet Pepsis and walking back to the Chicago native's door.

"So," AJ started to say, feeling kind of nervous but also wanting to break the unusual silence that was coming out of him. "Do you want to hang out or something?"

"Ah," Punk started to say as he automatically sucked into his mouth the small silver ring that adorned his lower lip. "You see, I'm kind of tired so I was just going to lay low. Watch a movie… doze off-"

Sighing in, AJ was caught up with what he just did with his lip ring and instead of forming a coherent thought, her mind went straight into the gutter and she started wondering how it would feel like to have that ring pressed to her mouth.

That was a thought she often had. Out of the blue he would do something or talk in a certain way and her mind would just start running a thousand miles per second. How would it be get kissed by him, would his perfectly tattooed skin feel nice under her fingertips, would he touch her the same way she wanted to touch him…

"Earth to AJ, you still there?"

Shaking out of her trance, AJ rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Sorry, I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind hanging out in… in your room. I like movies too, or if you want we can do other stuff-"

Trying her best seductive smile, AJ looked at the much taller man straight in the eye and started playing with her hair. Yes, for the past weeks she has been thinking and thinking about it and her conclusion was simple, she wanted Punk and she wanted him in ways she hadn't wanted any other man in her life.

Just thinking about him in _that way_ provoked the sweetest sensation to settle down between her legs and she wanted to do something about it.

Sure, the thought terrified her big time, but at the same time it excited the hell out of her. Besides, if she wanted to appeal to the good side of a man like him, she would have to give him something to pick up his interests.

She has heard about him and the girls he has dated so no, she couldn't expect that he would like to hang in his room just to watch movies, talk comics or cuddle.

He wasn't like the boys back home and he definitely wasn't like Bryan that wouldn't touch her with a twelve inch pole even if his life depended on it; no… he was a man and what a man…

Arching an eyebrow, Punk threw his now empty soda can in a trashcan and folding his arms to his chest, he rested his back against the wall. "Other stuff, uh?" He said, scanning her head to toe. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five, already legal." She answered quickly in an awkward smile because yeah, she knew people sometimes thought she was younger when she really wasn't.

"Hmmm, are you aware that I have almost ten years on you?"

"Eight years, four months and twenty-four days. More or less, I've never been good with my math." She said, feeling her face blushing when she realized she said that out loud.

Watching her intently with a sober expression on his face, Punk blinked slowly. "You are just a kid, and a crazy one to top it off. Don't you have other people your age to hang out with?"

Getting upset at his response, AJ chewed on her quivering bottom lip and lowered her eyes to her shoes. "You don't like me."

More than a question, it was a statement and she felt her eyes watering. Sure, she knew she wasn't like the other Divas with ridiculous hot bodies and all that, but she thought that he liked her just fine.

Why else would he be so nice to her if it wasn't because he liked her? And why else would his eyes look at her as if she was the only person that mattered in the whole wide world?

Puffing out a breath, Punk rolled his eyes. As he did that, he looked around to see if there was someone in the corridor that could see them, and after corroborating that there were none, he spoke to her softly. "Of course I like you-"

Before he could finish the sentence, AJ's expression changed from defeated to hopeful and unable to help it, she jumped in happiness.

"You do? Oh my God!"

"Whoa, calm down." Punk said, pressing both hands to her shoulders to make her keep her feet on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said with a big grin on her face. "I got carried away."

Still smiling, AJ heard as Punk mumbled a 'yeah' before opening the door to his room. "Well get in before I change my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

When AJ Lee walked into Punk's hotel room, she did it with a big smile taking over her features. Now yeah, she was aware that she must look kind of goofy smiling her big smile but it was just that she couldn't help it; because even though this was what she came looking for, the whole thing still felt surreal to her.

Punk said that he liked her, she was in his room… and they were all alone…

"Make yourself comfortable." The WWE champion said while closing the door to the outside world and AJ's smile grew even bigger.

But trying to act as cool as she could, the young Diva just swirled around and fixed her chocolate colored eyes on him. "Nice room." She said, not even bothering to take a look at her surroundings.

Flashing her way half a grin, the Chicago native grabbed the hem of his hoodie and slid it off his torso, revealing to AJ's sparkling eyes the simplicity of the shirt he wore underneath. "Same as the one down the corridor."

Ah, but more than his black undershirt, what really caught the younger woman's attention was how a tiny little part of the flesh of his stomach was revealed for the shortest of seconds as he took off the hoodie.

The image transfixed her, destroying half her brain cells as her eyes looked without blinking until the tiny patch of skin was no longer visible.

"Didn't you say you were on this floor as well?"

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, AJ's attention got compromised as she started imagining herself walking to him, lifting up his shirt and kissing him right on the spot.

"Hello?" He said smiling while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh?"

"Let me guess, you spaced out again."

Closing her eyes and covering her blushing face with her hands, AJ confessed. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know what is happening to me but every time I see you I start to get these images in my head and yeah they are nice but I doubt they are any good. I'm so sorry." She said, dropping her hands and looking at him in embarrassment. "And I shouldn't have said that, now you'll think I'm some sick psycho."

Walking closer to her, Punk snorted. "Images? Well as long as those images are not of you killing me and hiding the body in the mini-bar, I don't see why this is so bad."

Taking in a deep breath and looking into his hypnotizing green eyes, AJ sighed dreamily. In her mind, the man could talk a bunch of gibberish and the sound of it will be enough for her to smile stupidly. He just had a very appealing voice and she could sit there for hours just listening to him talking.

"Are those the kind of images that you have?" He asked in a low whisper while walking even nearer.

"No, but they are as bad… in a perverted kind of way." She said, almost cringing at her own words.

"I don't believe you." He said, crossing his arms to his chest and looking down on her with all the intensity of his olive green eyes. "I don't think that pretty head of yours is capable of having a perverted thought and let alone with me."

Unable to see what he was doing, AJ blushed and smiled sweetly. "Well I do, all the time. Just right now I was thinking what would happen if I had the guts to kiss you right here." She said, lifting a hand and pointing at his stomach.

Closing the distance so that he was a step away from her, Punk brushed her hair to the side and AJ remained frozen on the spot, her eyes huge as plates staring up at him.

"Well do you?" He asked almost in amusement, but while he did so he lifted his shirt so that a good part of his stomach was exposed to her viewing pleasure.

Now, AJ wouldn't say that she had a lot of experience with men, but she has done some fooling around and kissing a stomach and even lower down was something she has done more than once. She didn't particularly liked it by the way, but when it came to Punk, things were on a whole different level and she felt her mouth watering at the sight of the offered goods.

So, biting on her lips and lowering her eyes to his exposed skin, she stared at his lower stomach and shrugged. "Sure."

Feeling a bit unsure, she closed the distance that separated them and bending down a little, she placed her hands to his hips so that she could hold on to something; then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, her lips pressed against his stomach almost in awe.

"Well go figure, little AJ does have the guts."

Encourage by his words, her fingernails dug into his cargo pants and her lips started to move. That way, she kissed a path to his Straight Edge tattoo and going a bit further than just kissing his skin, she started to trace the letters with her tongue.

Punk held his breath at that, she could feel it and liking the way his stomach was so hard, she smiled. She never expected him to feel like that, after all he wasn't as ripped as most of the guys in the back so this was a nice surprise.

But before she could finish licking the tattoo, the Chicago native placed a hand on top of her head and snorted. "Guess what, I just had an image in my head." With that said, he pushed her down until her face was at eye level with his groin and he didn't have to say what he wanted, she knew.

Closing her eyes and feeling a bit giddy, AJ smirked. Sure, there were a lot of things she would rather do than having a man's privates in her face, but because this wasn't any man but CM Punk, she did what she had to do.

What other chance would she have to get him all to herself? She couldn't believe that it has been so easy to get on his 'good' side so she wasn't going to let the moment go to waste.

With that in mind, the petit woman put her mouth back to work and buried her face into his crotch, and even though he was wearing pants and probably some underwear, she found what she was looking for and gladly took a mouthful of it.

Punk hummed in appreciation, his fingers tangling in her hair. "That's nice, but… it could be a lot nicer."

With that said, he fumbled with his belt to take it off. AJ helped him, eager to get more from him than some humming, so when his pants and boxers were out of the way, she was more than ready…

But, before she could get into action, she took a moment to look in appreciation the member that sprung out against her face. Now Punk, Punk, Punk… to say that the man was perfect was an understatement in her mind. He was just made into pure brilliance.

He was even making such an ugly thing as a penis look appealing to her so not wanting to delay the moment any longer, she grabbed the base of his cock and licked the head so she could get a real taste of him.

"Now that's more like it."

When she did that, the Straight Edge superstar has been only half erect so she did everything she could do to get him as hard as he could get. She stroked, licked and sucked until she not only made him hard as a rock, but she was even able to make him hiss at her ministrations.

"Did you imagine this too?" Punk asked darkly, the hold he had on her hair tightening a little.

"Yes, all the time." AJ lied, not wanting to ruin to moment by saying that the things she used to imagine were pg-13 at their worse.

But men liked to hear those things; they liked to hear that women loved to suck their stupid dicks and they liked to hear that women loved the monotony of their sloppy kisses. At least Daniel did… and everything that she knew about men, she learnt it from him.

But she wasn't minding sucking Punk off; it was just… that he wasn't like Daniel. He cared about her, he has proved it with his actions and if what he wanted was for her to blow him off, then she was going to do it with a smile on her face.

Besides it wasn't so bad, his murky scent and taste were more than appealing to her senses and she was even enjoying it… and not only because he was enjoying it, but because he was who he was.

Dedicated at the task at hand, AJ was surprised when Punk moved his hand away from her head and motioned her to get up to her feet. "Come here."

She did, her eyes sparkling as she got a look at the way his dark feral eyes were looking at her. No one had looked at her before, not even Daniel in their messed up relationship.

Without any other word, Punk picked up AJ as easily as if he was picking up a kid and placed her on top of a table. Once there, he hurried himself to take off her shirt and discarded it somewhere behind his back.

"Punk," She started to say, but before she could go on, he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue making room pass her lips so he could kiss her long and deep.

That was the moment she lost it; it was almost as if another being took possession of her entire being just so she could act on impulses.

She started by kissing him back with the same intensity that he was using on her, their tongues swirling around each other while her arm circled his neck.

Kissing, in her imagination it hadn't been as good as this and she was living the moment to its maximums. It was just insane and she saw rather than felt the way her legs wrapped around his hips viciously to bring him closer.

She has never acted like that with any living being, but yet it felt so natural.

Things with Daniel never got to that point; sure, he liked her to go down on him but he never took the time to make her feel so out of control. Heck, they hadn't even done the deed as the only thing he would do for her was cuddle.

And now Punk was making her feel things she never imagined to feel and all he was doing was kissing her!

It was just amazing.

Wanting to feel even more, AJ used the arm around his neck to lift off the table so that she could grind her crotch to his naked erection.

"I want you, Punk. I want you to fuck me." She moaned against his lips, the notion that she was talking like that getting lost in the moment.

"Oh I will, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for weeks."

Instead of freaking out at that statement, what AJ did was kiss him harder and drinking from each other's breaths, the two WWE Superstars finished undressing, clothes feeling wherever they landed as AJ started to feel a liquid warm sensation escaping her to soak her thighs.

Once naked, Punk grabbed her ass and carried her to bed, laying her down and coming to rest on top of her and right between her legs. He did that without letting go of her lips and in the same manner, he gave a hard push into her until he was impaled all the way inside of her.

At the invasion, AJ groaned into his mouth and her nails dug painfully into his shoulders.

"What the…?" Punk mumbled while pulling away from her lips. "Are you a virgin?"

Opening her eyes once the sharp pain that accompanied that initial thrust started to ease off, she smiled. God, how she loved Punk… he was just amazing. "Well not anymore. Now do what you said you were going to do and fuck me…"

**XxXxXxX**

Yes, if it was only after that night she loved him with everything that she had. She even gave him what she wouldn't be able to give to any other man and what did he do with that love? He threw it away without looking back.

But maybe it was her fault; that was how she has been seeing the whole thing until that night.

She got clingy, she let her emotions get the best of her and before she knew it, she was throwing him through a table.

Things after that only got worse; she regretted what she did, she proposed and even Daniel was thrown into the mix.

But still… that things never worked out didn't mean that he had the right to say those things…

Pursing her lips and wiping the last tear she was ever going to give away with his name on it, Raw's General Manager lifted her chin and shook her head.

Yeah, it may be that she fell for him and that she fell hard, but she was going to get over it the same way she got over Daniel, with time.

But just as she did with her ex, she was also going to revenge the way he was treating her. Oh yes she was.

With that in mind, the brunette tilted her head to the side and smiled almost in a sadistic manner. Yes, Punk was going to regret messing with her, just like Daniel did…

**XxXxXxX**

Uff, so I took this off my mind, finally! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now I'm going to leave this story with an open ending because I don't know if my muses will strike back after tonight's Raw. We'll just see ;)


End file.
